


Конец пути

by kaiSSa666



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, негуманное обращение с временем повествования
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiSSa666/pseuds/kaiSSa666
Summary: Чтобы осознать, что долго все это не продлится, у Спока уходит гораздо больше времени, чем должно, - не продлится, потому что однажды они погибнут на очередной операции.





	Конец пути

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Trail's End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/715730) by [CorpusInvictus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpusInvictus/pseuds/CorpusInvictus). 



> Идейный кроссовер с историей Бонни и Клайда. Название взято из стихотворения Бонни Паркер, посвященного Клайду Бэрроу.

Спок притаился в темном коридоре и сжал в руке украденные микрочипы с информацией — крепко, может, даже до крови. Тратить силы на то, чтобы посмотреть, не хотелось. Вместо этого он предпочел сконцентрироваться на звуках — стрельбе фазера, шагах слишком тяжелых, чтобы принадлежать Джиму, отрывистых приказах, пронзительном вое коммуникаторов.  
  
Не в первый раз уже он задался вопросом, как вообще позволил себя во все это втянуть.  
  
**[Год назад]**  
  
Сегодня — его свадьба, день торжественных церемоний и древнейших обрядов, но так уж получается, что все летит к чертям. Делегация людей, клявшихся в дальнем родстве с его матерью, вдруг пропадает из виду, и тут же зловещий грохот оповещает о взрыве в здании посольства. Кто-то пытается укрыться в соседних домах, кто-то, напротив, устремляется к посольству, надеясь помочь, а его собственную невесту уносит куда-то толпой.  
  
— Эй ты, эльф.  
  
Судя по тому, что в обозримой окрестности других вулканцев нет, слова, очевидно, адресованы ему. Спок неловко оборачивается в громоздкой и неудобной церемониальной робе, но мгновенно забывает о ней — все равно устремленный на него взгляд голубоглазого землянина гораздо тяжелее.   
  
— Да?  
  
Мужчина явно не старше его самого — кажется, даже младше на несколько лет, и его молодость никак не вяжется с усталым выражением лица и глубокой раной на руке, кровь из которой уже насквозь пропитала тонкую тунику.  
  
— Смыслишь что-нибудь в медицине?  
  
— Я знаком с техникой оказания первой помощи, однако основные процедуры, известные мне, ориентированы на вулканскую физиологию.  
  
— Да плевать, просто перевяжи рану, пока я не залил тут все кровью.  
  
Он протягивает пояс — фиолетовый; цвет клана Спока встречается в одежде почти всех присутствовавших на свадьбе.  
  
Мысленно пожав плечами, Спок забирает ткань, на миг соприкасается с незнакомцем кончиками пальцев, но не позволяет себе отвлечься на всплеск удовольствия и полностью переключается на стоящую перед ним задачу. Он туго оборачивает поясом бицепс и затягивает узел достаточно крепко, чтобы остановить кровотечение.  
  
— Ты ее любишь?  
  
Поразительный вопрос — в равной степени из-за прямоты, отчетливо сквозящего в нем сомнения и целого вороха эмоций, звучащих в голосе землянина. Вулканец никогда бы не спросил ничего подобного.  
  
Странно. Спок и сам себя о таком не спрашивал; мысли заполоняют черепную коробку, пока он перевязывает землянину руку.  
  
— Я не знаю.  
  
— Значит, нет, и это весьма прискорбно, — сообщает ему человек.  
  
Спок в ответ лишь поднимает бровь.  
  
— Ты должен пойти со мной.  
  
— Каким образом это поможет улучшить положение дел?  
  
Мужчина пожимает плечами и одаривает его хитрой улыбкой.  
  
— Ну, как минимум, обстановку на моей лодке это улучшит однозначно.  
  
— Береговая линия находится на расстоянии шестисот восемнадцати миль отсюда. Я не понимаю, как...  
  
— Это слэнг, эльф. У меня есть космический корабль, и вулканец на нем мне ох как пригодится.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
Землянин снова лишь пожимает плечами, и Спок вдруг осознает, что этот жест влияет на него каким-то странным, совершенно новым и непонятным образом.  
  
— Ну или можешь остаться тут со своей невестой и пытаться сообразить, любишь ее или нет. Хотя что-то мне подсказывает, что все-таки нет.  
  
— Вы говорите так, будто у меня есть всего два варианта.  
  
— Да нет, можешь делать, что тебе вздумается. Но я могу предоставить тебе в полное распоряжение свой корабль. Представь только — никаких границ. Никто не дышит тебе в затылок.  
  
Мужчина кладет ладонь ему на шею, оглаживает впадинку в основании черепа, тянет на себя.  
  
— И на моем корабле, — выдыхает он, и дыхание его кажется Споку холодным и влажным, — никто и никогда не будет травить тебя за то, что ты наполовину человек.  
  
А потом целует, медленно, настойчиво и совершенно непристойно.  
  
У Спока внутри словно бы что-то рушится — будто казавшиеся нерушимыми цепи, сковывавшие его сердце с самого дня гибели его матери, крошатся, падают к его ногам, рассыпаясь пылью.  
  
Землянин отстраняется, буравит его пронзительным взглядом, облизывает губы розовым языком.  
  
— Кстати, я Джим.  
  
Целое мгновение Спок просто смотрит на него, потеряв дар речи.  
  
— Спок.  
  
Свою первую брачную ночь он проводит, устроив ноги на плечах Джима, пока тот втрахивает его в пол крохотного, видавшего виды кораблика. Весь медовый месяц он помогает с сортировкой и оценкой артефактов, украденных его командой из вулканского посольства, — и думает, худшее или лучшее решение в своей жизни он принял.  
  
**[Сейчас]**  
  
Джим оказался преступником — других слов тут и не подберешь. Иногда, ночью, прижимаясь к крепкому, угловатому телу своего капитана, Спок и правда пытался взглянуть на ситуацию с другого угла. Он так и не смог до конца смириться с тем, что человек, подаривший ему столько счастья, воспринимает законы как забавные препятствия, которые обязательно надо преодолеть, а не как правила поведения цивилизованного общества.  
  
Не то чтобы вся остальная команда была лучше. Корабельный врач — убийца, в прошлом которого произошла какая-то поразительная история, связанная с его бывшей женой, и рассказывает он ее, только напившись до почти невменяемого состояния. Главный инженер когда-то занимался орионской работорговлей, и потому вокруг него постоянно вертится их механик, красавица-орионка, а озлобленные орионские пираты-работорговцы садятся им на хвост каждый раз, когда они оказываются на окраине нейтральной зоны.  
  
Все они были ворами, убийцами, и Спок понятия не имел, почему они с распростертыми объятиями приняли его в свою импровизированную семью, но все равно испытывал за это огромную благодарность.  
  
— Это потому, что ты умнее нас всех вместе взятых, — заявил как-то утром Джим, лениво скользя пальцами по краешку его уха.  
  
— Не думаю, что они так прониклись уважением к моему интеллекту, — сухо отозвался Спок, прикрыв глаза, и потянулся за прикосновением.  
  
— Ну, еще я сказал им, что ты знаешь вулканское карате и одним поворотом кисти можешь поотрывать им руки.  
  
— Суус мана, — поправил Спок, кажется, уже в седьмой раз за эту неделю, — и ты преувеличиваешь.  
  
— Может быть, но их все равно впечатлило.  
  
Преувеличение или нет, на этот раз от его способностей все равно не было толку. Пытаясь хоть что-то разглядеть за отвратительно разросшимся домашним вьюнком и определить местоположение Джима, Спок прижался к стене вплотную, как вдруг кто-то схватил его за локоть.  
  
Хорошо, что он никогда не отправлялся на миссии с оружием, иначе сейчас бы ему пришлось любоваться трупом своего капитана.  
  
— Джим, — выдохнул он, то ли радуясь тому, что его не убили, то ли борясь с желанием прикончить его собственноручно.  
  
— Система вентиляции. Снаружи ждет Скотти, он поможет нам сбежать. Шевелись!  
  
**[Одиннадцать месяцев назад]**  
  
Сначала ему кажется, что на борту «Боунти» он долго не продержится, и что Джим все равно не может надолго сосредоточиться на чем-то одном и совсем скоро от него устанет. При таком раскладе решение присоединиться к команде кажется еще иррациональнее, но Спок предпочитает отодвинуть назойливую мысль на задний план и вернуться к ней как-нибудь потом.  
  
Но проходит месяц — и Джим, кажется, восхищен им не меньше, чем в день его несостоявшейся свадьбы. Вечером, когда Джим расслабленно лежит на нем, перебирая волоски на груди, Спок решается задать гложущий его вопрос:  
  
— Почему я?  
  
— Чего-то я не догоняю, Спок. После секса мозги не соображают, знаешь.  
  
Спок зарывается пальцами ему в волосы, гладит, собираясь с мыслями.  
  
— Почему ты решил привести меня на корабль?  
  
— Вообще мы собирались тебя похитить.  
  
Спок и не знает даже, что его больше шокирует — то, что Джим и правда признался, или что говорит об этом так спокойно.  
  
— Теоретически у тебя получилось.  
  
— Нет, нет, — Джим ласково гладит его по груди, словно бы пытается успокоить, как маленького ребенка. Или как домашнюю зверушку. — Мы планировали выкрасть тебя и потребовать выкуп, поэтому и заложили взрывчатку в посольстве — взрывы должны были послужить отвлекающим маневром, пока мы бы забирали тебя на корабль. Готов поспорить, твой отец не поскупился бы на вознаграждение.  
  
Споку стоило бы оскорбиться, но, во-первых, он уже привык к грубоватой прямолинейности Джима, а во-вторых, план в какой-то момент все равно изменился.  
  
— Тогда почему ты так и не потребовал ничего от моего отца?  
  
— Ну, в таком случае тебя бы тоже пришлось вернуть, а я на это не пойду.  
  
— Но... почему? — ему кажется, что разговор неизбежно идет по кругу — за прошедшие недели он к этому даже привык.  
  
Джим поднимается на локте, гладит его по лицу — словно бы заново изучает уже знакомые черты, кладет ладонь ему на висок.  
  
— Потому что я хочу, чтобы ты был моим. А если мне чего-то хочется, я это получаю. И ни с кем и ничем не делюсь.  
  
Если бы это сказал не Джим, Спок бы задал еще целую уйму вопросов, но уже привык к его непререкаемо собственническому отношению — оно ему даже нравится. В определенном смысле. Никто, кроме матери, не испытывал к нему такой любви и привязанности. Пусть эмоционально и нелогично, но чувствовать себя нужным ему приятно.  
  
Так что он принимает все, как есть, и просто притягивает Джима для поцелуя, обрекая себя на очередной недосып перед утренней сменой.  
  
**[Сейчас]**  
  
План побега удалось осуществить без сучка без задоринки, разве что пришлось оглушить слишком упрямого русского паренька — энсина, защищавшего выход. Так что на корабль они вернулись в целости и сохранности. Все пятеро членов команды мостика собрались вокруг Джима, который как раз раскладывал на подлокотнике капитанского кресла украденные микрочипы.  
  
— Ну и? — рявкнул Маккой, отпраздновав успех операции глотком из своей фляжки (хотя, как успел заметить Спок, исход операции на это обычно никак не влиял).  
  
— Терпение, милый, — протянула Гейла. Она как обычно ни на шаг не отходила от Скотти и как раз, ничуть не стесняясь, скользнула пальцами ему за пояс и сжала ягодицу. Спок в очередной раз поразился тому, что научился даже подобное поведение считать нормой.  
  
Торжествующе воскликнув, Джим впихнул чип в слот на кресле и ткнул пальцем в старенький, треснувший экран.  
  
— Вот она!  
  
Маккой, Скотти и Гейла просто уронили челюсти, а Спок лишь замер, стараясь скрыть собственные эмоции. На картинке оказалось досье на корабль Федерации — такой огромный и величественный, что на экране он просто не помещался. Оснащенный камерой дрон облетал вокруг него, выхватывая каждую мелочь, каждую деталь, и Джим смотрел на проявляющуюся картинку таким взглядом, какой Спок видел у него только изредка, когда они оставались наедине.  
  
— Разве она не прекрасна? — благоговейно прошептал он.  
  
— Да ты шутишь, — фыркнул Маккой. — Хочешь сказать, мы рисковали собственными шкурами ради парочки фотографий огромной консервной банки?  
  
— А еще ее чертежей и охранных кодов, — отозвался Джим, казалось, ничуть не оскорбленный его отношением.  
  
— Ты хочешь построить такую же, так что ли? — поинтересовался Скотти, не отрывая взгляда от чипа с чертежами.  
  
— Боже, нет. Нам в жизни не удастся наскрести кредитов даже на одну ее деталь. Мы на «Боунти»-то сто лет копили.  
  
— Ха, я уж было подумал, что ты свихнулся, — буркнул Маккой.  
  
— К тому же, зачем строить свою, если просто можно угнать чужую?  
  
Кажется, в кои-то веки даже Маккой от удивления растерял слова — к великому удовольствию Спока.  
  
— Ты ж не собираешься ее красть, а, приятель? — еле выдавил из себя Скотти.  
  
— А почему нет? — Гейле как всегда оптимизма было не занимать. Кстати, руку из штанов Скотти она так и не вытащила. — Ее уже достроили, Джим?  
  
— В прошлом месяце. Через восемь недель, как раз когда выпустятся студенты Академии Звездного флота, ей предстоит отправиться в первое плавание.  
  
Ни секунды не сомневаясь, Спок поспешил разрушить грандиозные планы Гейлы и Джима — в конце концов, именно этим ему и полагалось заниматься.  
  
— Даже если у нас все получится, и мы его украдем...  
  
— Ее, Спок. Она прекрасная леди, и зовут ее «Энтерпрайз».  
  
Год назад он бы сбился с мысли, пораженный нелогичностью заявления, но сейчас уже успел свыкнуться с ходом человеческих мыслей, и потому продолжил, невзирая на замечание Джима.  
  
— Оставлять корабль себе — непрактично, а продать его — невозможно. На его фюзеляже обозначен регистрационный номер, а общий дизайн явно создан под влиянием прочих кораблей, принадлежащих землянам. И Федерации. Как вы любите говорить, украсть ее — все равно что повесить на спину мишень.  
  
Джим только отмахнулся, не в первый — и не в последний — раз полностью погрузившись в собственные размышления.  
  
— Может быть. Но мы все равно попытаемся.  
  
— Зачем? — простонал Маккой.  
  
— Потому что можем.  
  
**[Восемь месяцев назад]**  
  
Чтобы осознать, что долго все это не продлится, у Спока уходит гораздо больше времени, чем должно. Не продлится — не потому что Джим от него устанет — Спок проводит слишком много ночей в обнимку с ним и слишком много времени в его голове, чтобы сомневаться в том, что стал чуть ли не единственной константой в его хаотичном, зыбком мироздании. И не потому, что однажды они оборвут все связи с преступным миром и обоснуются на какой-нибудь тихой пустынной планетке, чтобы провести остаток дней в тишине и покое.  
  
Все это долго не продлится, потому что однажды они погибнут на какой-нибудь операции.  
  
Вулканцы — известные долгожители, так что даже со смешанными генами он вряд ли достигнет среднего возраста раньше, чем проживет первое столетие. Вряд ли он доживет даже до пятидесяти лет — по подсчетам, вероятность того, что это случится, составляет всего 10,7 процента — и это должно бы пугать.  
  
Но Споку не страшно. Ему некуда возвращаться — скорее всего, на Вулкане его считают мертвым, и у него нет ни малейшего желания их разубеждать. А еще у него нет ни малейшей необходимости — или желания — находиться в каком-либо другом месте или же быть кем-то еще. Сейчас он — почетный член их маленькой команды, руководимой человеком, который его любит и хочет — несмотря на его двойное происхождение, на то, что по закону Спок состоит в браке с кем-то другим, упрямо указывает на недостатки и погрешности во всех его планах и слишком однозначно понимает все, что слышит.  
  
Джим его любит. И, честно говоря, у Спока нет ни малейшего желания провести еще сотню лет с одними лишь воспоминаниями об этой любви.  
  
Наверно, он самый никчемный вулканец за всю историю существования вселенной, но ему до этого нет никакого дела.  
  
**[Сейчас]**  
  
Каким-то образом план Джима сработал, и ему удалось провести их всех на борт. Спок понятия не имел, как он это сделал. Наверное, точно так же, как уговорил сына вулканского посла стать разбойником — одними только смертельным обаянием и упрямством. Скотти пришел в полный восторг от возможности прибрать к рукам настоящий корабль Федерации и узнать, как он работает. Такие крупные кражи всегда действовали на Гейлу не хуже орионского афродизиака, и потому она лучилась восторгом даже больше, чем обычно. Маккой ворчал, огрызался, пил, обзывал всех, кто попадался ему под руку, идиотами, но при этом ни разу даже не попытался покинуть корабль или отговорить их от затеи. Спок пришел к выводу, что его тут держит в первую очередь любопытство и желание узнать, выгорит в итоге дело или нет.  
  
Вполне ожидаемо на этот раз план получился гораздо сложнее всех, что они проворачивали до этого. В затраченный на подготовку месяц к ним присоединился еще один член команды — женщина из народа суахили, владеющая впечатляющим количеством используемых на территории Федерации языков и несколькими не федеративными в придачу, в том числе и всеми тремя диалектами ромуланского. Нийоте (Спок, хоть и не понял, чем заслужил право звать ее по имени, благодарно принял ее дружбу и старался не задавать лишних вопросов) — для всех остальных просто Ухуре — предстояло расшифровать коды и помочь Споку обмануть верховное командование. Если удастся заставить их поверить в атаку ромуланской «птицы», большая часть охраны соберется у предположительно оказавшегося под угрозой корабля, предоставив команде доступ к «Энтерпрайз».  
  
— Это самая идиотская идея из всех, что приходили Джиму в голову, — заявила Нийота за ужином, пока сам Джим вместе со Скотти занимался чем-то в инженерном отсеке.  
  
— Впечатляющее заявление, особенно на фоне огромного количества ужасных предложений, выдвинутых им за последний год, — отозвался Спок.  
  
Нийота улыбнулась.  
  
— Вот поэтому ты мне и нравишься. Ты не такой безмозглый, как остальной экипаж этого мусорного ведра.  
  
Видимо, именно поэтому она и позволила ему называть себя по имени.  
  
— И все же, вряд ли вся охрана ринется защищать «Фаррагут», — продолжила она. — С парочкой солдат нам так или иначе придется разобраться.  
  
Спок склонил голову, но промолчал. Он был достаточно сообразителен, чтобы знать, какая участь ждет тех, кто окажется у них на пути. И что у них на корабле найдется парочка киллеров. Более того, он прекрасно знал, что Джим — один из них. Сам он предпочитал решать проблему при помощи нервного захвата, но научить тому же остальных у него не получилось. Тем не менее, даже зная обо всех обстоятельствах, с ситуацией он так до конца и не смирился.  
  
— А ты милый, — сказала вдруг Нийота, прервав его размышления.  
  
— Вулканцы не милые, — практически на автомате отреагировал он — тысячу раз уже говорил то же самое Джиму.  
  
— Может быть и так, но ты все равно милый. Забавно, как ты брезгуешь убивать, учитывая, с какими людьми и чем ты занимаешься.  
  
— Прошу прощения за то, что хоть немного уважаю чужую жизнь, — ему не удалось скрыть сквозящее в голосе презрение, и в который уже раз он подивился тому, что действительно дружит с подобными людьми.  
  
Потянувшись через весь стол, Нийота положила ладонь ему на руку, и Спок вдруг осознал, что до этого она намеренно ни разу к нему не прикасалась.  
  
— Я и не думала тебя унизить. Твой... твой подход довольно непрактичен, но я не могу сказать, что считаю его неверным.  
  
— Оу, — ничего умнее на ум ему не пришло.  
  
Нийота предпочла сменить тему разговора.  
  
**[Две недели назад]**  
  
После секса Джима всегда тянет пофилософствовать, так что Спок даже не удивляется, когда тот, скользнув вверх по его телу, вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони, трется носом о его шею и бормочет:  
  
— Я всегда думал, что умру в космосе один.  
  
Пожалуй, не лучшая фраза после торопливого минета в подсобке, но Спок к такому уже привык.  
  
— И почему ты теперь думаешь иначе, т’хай’ла? — шепчет он и, приподняв лицо Джима за подбородок, облизывает его губы и глубоко целует, исследуя языком рот.  
  
— Хм... Из-за тебя.  
  
Спок вскидывает бровь, хотя Джим этого в темноте все равно не видит.  
  
— Не смотри на меня так.  
  
Или видит.  
  
— Я и правда так думаю. Знаю, я уже говорил, что сначала мы прилетели только чтобы украсть тебя и получить выкуп, но ты... — Джим запинается, теряется.  
  
Спок касается губами его виска, чувствуя искрой вспыхнувшую под кожей связь.  
  
— Что — я?  
  
В закутке тихо; Джим стискивает в кулаках его рубашку, мучительно подбирает слова.  
  
— Все, — в итоге шепчет он.  
  
Не зная, что делать с таким всеобъемлющим определением, Спок просто целует его в лоб.  
  
— Мой отец умер в космосе, — продолжает Джим, хотя уже рассказывал эту историю. — Отправил с корабля спасательный шаттл матери и в одиночестве погиб вместе с «Кельвином».  
  
— Да, — тихо отзывается Спок.  
  
— И все всегда говорили, что я — его копия. Так что я пришел к выводу, что разделю с ним судьбу — особенно после того, как заполучил Боунти. Но я не... Просто ты должен знать, что мне на что-то такое благородства не хватит. Так что если все пойдет не так, я не буду на последнем издыхании пытаться спасти твою вулканскую задницу. Если у нас не получится, я хочу, чтобы ты остался со мной и посмотрел на то, как все летит к чертям.  
  
Очень... Спок задумывается, пытаясь подобрать характеристику услышанному. Романтично? Нет, слишком смехотворное определение. Но эти слова все же не лишены какого-то макабрического обаяния. И, будучи честным с самим собой — а если Джим и научил его чему-то, так это признаваться в собственных мыслях и желаниях, какими бы нелогичными и не-вулканскими они ни были — Спок осознает, что чувствует то же самое. Поэтому он просто шепчет Джиму на ухо:  
  
— Я буду рядом.  
  
В ответ тот дрожит — и в этой дрожи все. Все.  
  
**[Сейчас]**  
  
Все пошло совершенно не по плану.  
  
Командование Звездного флота успело изменить коды, и времени, затраченного Нийотой на их перевод и перекодирование ответа, оказалось достаточно, чтобы вызвать подозрение у диспетчеров командного центра. Сроки выполнения каждого этапа сбились. Скотти подстрелили. Он заработал ожог на ноге, а Гейле пришлось оставить его и в одиночку заняться их общим заданием, пока Спок срочно поднимал его на борт. Маккоя окружила охрана, так что Джим потратил часть бесценного времени на то, чтобы прорваться сквозь оборону и вытащить его. В добавок ко всему на «Энтерпрайз» обнаружилась небольшая группа кадетов, тренирующихся в управлении кораблем, так что к и без того большой задержке добавилось еще и время, ушедшее на то, чтобы всех из оглушить и переправить к стыковочному причалу.  
  
А потом звезднофлотские датчики обнаружили «Боунти».  
  
Споку пришлось повозиться, чтобы без происшествий отправить на борт всю остальную команду — в принципе, они в любом случае собирались это сделать, правда, надеялись успеть увести и «Энтерпрайз», и «Боунти» на несколько световых лет от доков. И все то время, пока он практически силой заталкивал сокомандников на площадку транспортатора, его собственный коммуникатор не переставал пищать — точнее, кричать голосом Джима: «Немедленно поднимайся на чертову „Энтерпрайз“, или я лично тебя прикончу!»  
  
Убедившись в том, что Нийота удачно перенеслась на корабль, Спок запрыгнул на площадку, прямо в ослепительно-белые ленты транспортационного луча, и зажмурился, не слыша ничего, кроме оглушительного звона разрываемого и крошащегося металла. Он почти поверил, что на самом деле погиб где-то под грудой обломков.  
  
Очнувшись, он обнаружил себя в стерильно-белой комнате. Освещением служила только слабая лампа, закрепленная у него над головой. Все вокруг плыло, как в тумане, а попытки вспомнить произошедшее не принесли ничего, кроме головной боли. Спок недовольно вздохнул.  
  
— Лежи смирно, — оборвал его знакомый голос с южным акцентом. — Тебе еще рано двигаться.  
  
— Что случилось? — попытался он спросить, но получился только глухой шепот.  
  
— Ты почти погиб во время транспортации, вот что. Глаза открой, придурок, у тебя второе веко опущено.  
  
Что ж, вот и причина тумана. Спок попытался прочистить мысли и сфокусироваться на своем теле. Очертания комнаты мгновенно прояснились, правда, вместе с ними куда заметнее стали и другие ощущения.  
  
— Что... — зашипел он от боли.  
  
— Нога, — прервал его Маккой. — Когда «Боунти» взорвался, транспортация еще только началась, и ты получил ожог третьей степени и парочку трещин. Не смертельно, но хромать будешь — это я тебе гарантирую.  
  
Что-то в его словах Споку не понравилось.  
  
— Ты же доктор, — он закашлялся, слишком слабый, чтобы спорить. — Неужели ничего сделать не можешь?  
  
— Мог бы, будь у меня с собой инструменты, но звездный флот позаботился о том, чтобы подорвать все мое добро к чертям. Так что заткнись, пока я пытаюсь вылечить тебя при помощи, как ты любишь выражаться, зелий и трещоток. Лазарет «Энтерпрайз» еще не успели оснастить — ближайший полет должен был состояться только через три недели. Чувствую себя так, будто в средневековье попал.  
  
Спок согласно закашлялся — нога тут же взорвалась болью.  
  
— А значит, никакой анестезии и обезболивающего, — выражение лица Маккоя смягчилось, и он успокаивающе погладил Спока по руке. — Прости.  
  
Большего сочувствия доктор в жизни не проявлял. Спок глубоко вздохнул, вспоминая известные ему медитативные техники, и, убедившись в том, что снова контролирует реакции собственного тела, коротко кивнул.  
  
— Продолжайте.  
  
**[Ночь до этого]**  
  
Он никогда не видел мостик «Боунти» таким. Здесь никого, кроме них двоих, все рабочие станции пусты — команде нужно отдохнуть перед грядущей операцией по похищению самого нового корабля Федерации. Консоли отключены, и лишь несколько оставшихся лампочек заливают мостик эфемерным, жутковатым сиянием.  
  
Сиянием, отражающимся на коже Джима, голубым светом вспыхивающим на влажных от пота плечах и лице. Он придерживает Спока за бедра, впивается зубами ему в ухо и медленно двигается, на каждом толчке проезжаясь по простате, и тот стонет — глухо, сдерживаясь, словно кто-то еще может их услышать.  
  
— Ну же, Спок, — стонет Джим ему в шею. — Давай, хочу тебя услышать, хочу, чтобы ты кричал мое имя, чтобы кончил на этом чертовом кресле.  
  
Спок судорожно вздыхает, до синяков цепляется за его плечи.  
  
— Джим...  
  
— Да, — хрипло, восхищенно выдыхает тот. — Вот так. Хочешь кончить?  
  
Он хватает Спока за руку, целует ладонь и прикусывает кожу, оцарапывает зубами костяшки и втягивает в рот два пальца. Ощущения такие же, как если бы Джим ласкал его член, и Спок задыхается, давится очередным стоном и закидывает ноги за спинку кресла, сам насаживается на Джима, прижимаясь к нему бедрами.  
  
— Только посмотри на себя, — продолжает Джим и оборачивает пальцы вокруг его члена, двигая рукой в одном ритме с толчками. — Давай же, давай, ради меня, пожалуйста...  
  
Спок отпускает его плечо и прижимается кончиками пальцев к виску; под его рукой связь между ними оживает, вспыхивает красками и ощущениями, пока мир вокруг тонет во тьме. Спок чувствует, как его собственное отчаянное желание льется по связи, напрягается, когда Джим двигается ему навстречу — быстрее, глубже, сильнее, так, что Спок и сам не понимает, кто из них срывается первым, чьи гортанные стоны раздаются на фоне, и у кого из них на утро будет больше синяков.  
  
Расцепив ноги, он сползает по креслу, устраивает голову у Джима на плече, вздрагивает и снова расслабляется под нежными руками. В такие моменты он может позволить себе не заботиться о сложных словах и нюансах языка — просто довольно мурлычет ему в шею.  
  
Джим лениво целует его в макушку.  
  
— Нам нужно идти, — шепчет Спок. — Отдохнуть перед завтрашним днем.  
  
Согласно что-то промычав, Джим выскальзывает из него и обвивает руками за талию, не позволяя ни упасть, ни встать с кресла.  
  
— Пообещай мне кое-что.  
  
— Что именно?  
  
Пусть он и не видит ничего, но все равно чувствует кожей коварную улыбку.  
  
— Обещай, что мы повторим это на капитанском кресле «Энтерпрайз».  
  
— Несомненно. Как минимум, там нам будет гораздо удобнее.  
  
Хрипловатый смех Джима согревает его до самых костей.  
  
**[Сейчас]**  
  
На корабле не было ни необходимых медицинских средств, ни регенератора, чтобы ускорить его выздоровление, но спустя неделю после удачной кражи корабля впечатленные их достижениями пираты-ференги поздравили с успешной миссией и предложили часть собственных лекарств. На следующий же день Спок впервые встал на ноги без посторонней помощи.  
  
— Я знал, что ты не умрешь, — радостно оповестил его Джим, пока он ковылял по коридору из медотсека.  
  
— Нет, если судить по тому, что ты орал в коммуникатор, — сухо отозвался Спок.  
  
— Да брось, я просто хотел, чтобы ты поторопился. Знал, что ты выживаешь.  
  
— И почему же?  
  
Джим шагнул вперед и, приобняв Спока за талию, мягко его поцеловал.  
  
— Потому что мы погибнем вместе, помнишь? А меня там не было. Значит, ты просто не мог умереть.  
  
Как бы странно и глупо это ни звучало, Спок все же не сдержал легкой улыбки.  
  
Кажется, хромать ему действительно предстояло всю жизнь, как и обещал Маккой, однако нога совершенно не помешала ему сдержать обещание, так что боевое крещение кресла все-таки состоялось, хоть на этот раз именно Спок сидел, прижавшись к синтетической обивке, пока Джим мерно на нем двигался, доводя оргазма. Той же участи не избежали и остальные части корабля — рабочая консоль Спока на мостике, койка в лазарете, рабочий стол Маккоя (слава Сураку, так и не узнавшего об этом), инженерный отсек (пришлось признать, что Гейла абсолютно точно знала, чем они там занимались, и теперь сально подмигивала Споку каждый раз, когда его видела — и он готов был поклясться, что это не просто игра воображения). А сколько простыней в новой каюте Джима они перепачкали, Спок даже не пытался сосчитать.  
  
Им удалось доставить «Энтерпрайз» прямо в руки старого приятеля Гейлы — еще одного сбежавшего орионского раба, явно обязанного своей свободой Скотти, а потому и почти ничего не взявшего с Джима за модификации корпуса. С корпуса корабля исчез не только регистрационный знак, но и прочие символы звездного флота, а Гейла со Скотти немного поковырялись в двигателях, заставив их работать на полную мощность.  
  
Восторг победы затмевал все мысли Джима примерно неделю — а потом тот взялся за разработку очередного плана.  
  
— Просто подумай, — прошептал он на ухо Споку, растирая оставшийся на его бедре шрам от ожога, — насколько логично, — Джим притормозил, сделав акцент на этом слове, — будет выкрасть маскировочный щит, особенно учитывая, на чем мы сейчас летаем.  
  
— Джим. Нам удалось выкрасть «Энтерпрайз» — это уже неслыханная удача. С чего ты решил, что фортуна улыбнется тебе еще раз и поможет выследить и обворовать ромуланский корабль?  
  
— У меня есть ты.  
  
Джим прижался к его шее и осторожно, почти целомудренно поцеловал.  
  
— Ты — моя удача.  
  
— Удачи не существует, — произнес Спок, стараясь придать своему голосу уверенности и, может, даже чуточку высокомерия, но не особо в этом преуспел — Джим никак не убирал руки, и у него настойчиво закрывались глаза, а сам он едва не урчал под прикосновениями.  
  
— Я тоже так думал, пока не встретил тебя.  
  
Спок мог бы припомнить, сколько бед навлек на Джима с тех пор как присоединился к команде «Боунти», но вместо этого просто поплотнее укутался в одеяло и замурлыкал.  
  
**[Спустя два дня]**  
  
Спок совершенно честно мог бы сказать, что не ждал этого. С другой стороны, он не сомневался в том, что что-то подобное обязательно произойдет при других обстоятельствах. В конце концов, они летают на украденном корабле Федерации, и рано или поздно их бы все равно поймали. Однако Спок думал, что их обнаружит либо другое судно Звездного Флота, либо вулканский шаттл, либо еще какой-то корабль, принадлежащий представителям рас Федерации. Чего он уж точно не ожидал, так это того, что на их след нападут клингоны.  
  
Глупо получилось — вот что он думает, вернее думал, бы, не уходи все его внимание на то, чтобы успевать за сыплющимися на него приказами Джима, изо всех сил пытающегося вытащить их из бардака, в который они вляпались. Если об их успехе прослышали ференги, значит, именно они и разнесли весть — андорианцам, кардассианцам, ромуланцам и, конечно же, клингонам. Тем самым клингонам, которые сейчас пытаются подорвать их корабль и отбуксировать его обломки на родную планету в качестве военного трофея.  
  
Судя по перепуганным крикам Гейлы, раздающимся из корабельных коммуникационных систем, Скотти вышел из строя. Маккой уже некоторое время хранит молчание, и пару минут назад в лазарет отправилась Нийота. На мостике не осталось никого, кроме них с Джимом — и сейчас они оба сгорбились над консолями, вбивая команды со всей доступной им скоростью.  
  
— Говорит коммандер Корр, Клингонская империя! — раздается голос с экрана. — Сдавайте корабль и готовьтесь к транспортации.  
  
— Иди ты к черту, — огрызается Джим и склоняется к пульту управления, пытаясь увести корабль из-под огня.  
  
— Джим, — выдыхает Спок, — это бесполезно. Мы не сможем сбежать, и Гейла все равно не знает, как перекалибровать двигатели. Нам просто не хватит энергии.  
  
— Знаю, Спок, — шипит тот в ответ. — Я не пытаюсь сбежать.  
  
— Но судя по твоим командам...  
  
— Сам все знаю. Готовь фотонные торпеды.  
  
Еще один совершенно бессмысленный поступок. Более того — самоубийственный. Если только им не удастся навестись прямо на мостик корабля, снять щиты и заблокировать энергетические системы, помешав клингонам защитить свой корабль, своими выстрелами они лишь насмешат противника. Идеальный прицел, идеально рассчитанное время и бесконечный запас везения — иначе все впустую.  
  
— Я же сказал, что хочу быть рядом с тобой, когда все полетит к чертям, — тихо произносит Джим.  
  
Спок оборачивается к нему, смотрит в упрямые голубые глаза, подмечает пятна на форме. Впервые за все это время он чувствует наполняющий воздух запах гари и понимает, в какой ситуации они оказались. И что им вряд ли удастся выбраться отсюда живыми. А потом он замечает улыбку Джима — и чувствует, как связь между ними начинает пульсировать верностью, любовью, привязанностью. Джим в него верит — верит, что его удача с ним.  
  
И улыбается.  
  
— По моему сигналу, — говорит он.  
  
Спок моментально вычисляет координаты и задерживает пальцы над переключателем, готовясь выпустить торпеды.  
  
— Держи...  
  
Он ждет — рядом с Джимом легко и не страшно. Свободной рукой он находит его ладонь и переплетается с ним пальцами.  
  
— Держи...  
  
Он сжимает руку и чувствует, как тот сжимает его пальцы в ответ.  
  
— Огонь.  
  
И Спок стреляет.  
  
Мир вокруг взрывается ослепительно-белым. 


End file.
